Bandits
by Jim Stacy
Summary: Some heroes justly take the name of villain. Some causes are never heard by a crowd. Find out the motives behind the bandits and highwaymen of Cyrodiil as an Imperial city-dweller joins their ranks and takes up their forgotten cause as his own.


**Some heroes justly take the name of villain. Some causes are never heard by a crowd. Find out the motives behind the bandits and highwaymen of Cyrodiil as an Imperial city-dweller joins their ranks and takes up their forgotten cause.**

1111111111111

In the month of the Last Seed a Khajiit Custodian, _Guy Plebo_, made his way along the road from the Imperial City to distant Leyawiin; carrying with him the key to his waterfront property, fifty gold, a torch, and an iron dagger for protection against wild animals. Up the road he saw trotting the horse of an Imperial Legionnaire making its rounds about Lake Rumare. Guy hailed the Legionnaire but the high figure gave a cold response, or no response at all Guy could not tell. He uncomfortably passed under the shadow of the tin man and made his way up the incline to cross the bridge over the Upper Niben.

His boots clacked across the old imperial bridge, and he winced into the setting skyline to see the sight of white gold tower.

His odd jobs around the city had afforded him enough gold to buy waterfront property; though it was an uphill battle for him. His own low status in the Imperial City was hard fought as he survived countless tribulations involving House Dres, where he was born and received his name, and other trials of abandonment, starvation, fear, violence, and finally, he felt, he had finally been cut a break when he moved to the water front and the protection of the thieves' guild. But life was hard on the waterfront even with thieves' guild protection.

Suddenly becoming aware, Guy became concerned by a dark figure approaching his path on the far side of the bridge. It seemed an unfair bet that he would meet another traveler on the road to Leyawiin, and he found himself wishing that guard was still nearby, but that wasn't the case. Tensely, and with a small gesture of prayer to Mara, queen of mercy, he prepared to cross the dark figure.

It was Khaajit. It wore a headband with braids, leather armor, and a two handed broadsword strapped across the back.

Guy became more nervous as the strange Khajiit's two dark eyes came into view and he saw the sugar-fits in its eyes. He decided to not look at the Khajiit directly and he made a rigid attempt to pass. But the stranger purposefully blocked his path.

He could not avoid the taut face of the stranger and it pulled back its lips to speak in murderous tones "Your money or your life." And as the sun set further, fatefully, perhaps to darken their transaction and the possibility of murder, Guy dutifully retrieved his coin purse for the highwayman and held it out for him. His whole life he had no possession that could not be taken away and it had made him fearless in these situations.

After an uncomfortable silence the stranger made a faint sound of disappointment or disgust. "Fssss..What is your name, Jekosiit?" Guy faltered out of fear and surprise, but more so because he had always been uncomfortable telling one of the Khajiits his Imperial moniker. "Guy" he spoke softly. Again the stranger made his sound "Fssss." then he moved close to Guy as if appealing to him "_They're killing us you know_." He said, cryptically. Now, up close, Guy saw the Khajiit was old and tired. It peered at him quizzically "Fifty gold pieces.. I make more than that in a day." It said, and turned an angry step to walk away. "Keep the gold." Then, thinking, it shed its leather armor and long sword and foisted it into Guy's arms. "Carry this for me. It's heavy." And Guy was relieved to oblige.

The two walked on in an eastern approach for a long time. After having seen the old Khajiit wrestle off the armor and clumsily handle the long sword Guy was now more bold around the stranger. It had all been an effort to scare potential victims, but now it was all gone: the defenses were down, and the strange khajiit walked ahead - cautiously and vulnerable.

The Khajiit's path avoided any direct route, but they stopped at an Imperial road to check for guards and cross it. The path they found and walked on for quite some time was well worn and was obviously used for the "unofficial business" of smugglers and other ne'er do wells.

They labouredly strode up a hill featuring a white wayshrine at the top and the Khajiit collapsed in the dark shadow. Guy followed, surprised at his companion's fatigue, but happy for the rest. The stranger spoke, "I am Jo'Zahb." He produced a small vial from his vest. "I am highwayman sixteen years now. I cheat many people and when I see you I know that you are cheated. I see defeat in your face." Jo offered the vial to Guy who sniffed at it uncertainly and declined. "You know they're going to find a cure for Skooma addiction some day." Guy said concernedly, but also to change the subject. This Khajiit knew nothing of him and he didn't mind if it stayed that way. "Death is a good cure-all!" Jo"Zahb laughed, wheezed, and took a full swig.

Guy felt a light sprinkle of rain and he looked to the shrine, suddenly amused "Do you know that this is a shrine to Kynareth?"

"Fssss! It don't work. None of them work. It's all lies."

Guy caught himself just before he was about to tell Jo'Zahb to repent, but it was a habit not best utilized around murderous outlaws. He found himself wanting to reveal things to his companion. Maybe he was induced by the energy and the gleam in the the cat's eyes, or maybe the highwayman had latent psychic abilities. He could tell it was becoming afraid of silence and it suddenly spoke quickly "You are going somewhere? You are going to Leyawiin I think?"

"Yes."

"I have business on the way there. You are coming with me, yes?"

"Good." Jo'Zahb leapt up with great alacrity now that he was loaded with Skooma. He deftly strapped on the leather armor and long sword and took long strides down the hill leaving Guy to follow behind. When he had caught up the old cat spoke, "I think you are going to Leyawiin. You probably have family. You should not go to that place, I think it is an evil place." Jo glanced around the darkness nervously then continued his manic speech. "We know many Khajiit go there and do not return. I have many friend there. They are all good people but their honor is taken from them. I am not allowed there. They try to kill me many times."

"It's worse in Morrowind."

"I spit on the name of Morrowind…" And Jo'Zahb spat angrily. "… And I spit on the honor of House Dres and House Arvel!" And spat again.

They cleared a steep mountain and made an even more steep descent down wet grass and slippery rocks. Jo'Zahb looked back at him gravely. "I am taking you to my camp." He paused to intone the seriousness of his subject. "If you tell any person where you went, I find you and kill you." Guy nodded in compliance. "Slit your throat in the night and maybe drink your blood." Jo concluded, with an angry and determined nod to this gruesome mental agenda he had marked. They walked on in angry silence until

Jo'Zahb became fearful again and needed to speak. "Leyawiin has big thieves guild, yes?" then he answered his own question "yes. It has big thieves guild. Thieves have all the money. They steal from the poor people."

"No, that's not true." Guy piped in, forgetting himself.

"Yes. It is true." Jo said, ignoring Guy. "They steal and they have all the money and they wear the fancy clothes. And me.." Jo'Zahb paused for his punch-line "I steal from the thieves' guild! Hssk hssk hssk" Jo laughed.

"Here she is…" Jo started "New Elsewyr!" he raised his hands to a disheveled cave entrance, but he stopped short at the sound of hooves beating down the hill and a clap of thunder in the distance.


End file.
